


Deep in the Woods

by atari_writes



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, it's so filthy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: AU where The Mute (David) is a werewolf-like creature that has mating cycles.  He seeks out his wife to help him through it, but something is different this time.





	Deep in the Woods

A twig snaps under your foot, making you wince and take a few steps away from the sharp ends. You really should be paying more attention to where you put your bare feet, but the way the sunlight was falling through the trees was too beautiful to ignore. You pick your way slowly through the trees, careful not to step on anymore fallen branches, and finally reach the tiny clearing you’d been eyeing. 

You can’t contain your gasp as you breach the final ring of trees and see the small bushes covered in blooming flowers, positively shining in the sunlight. You step softly into the soft, spongy grass and smile. What a beautiful little sanctuary! The sunlight breached the high branches above you in soft patterns, making the clearing pleasantly warm.

You’re about to cross the clearing, sights set on the rosebush across the way when you hear something crash behind you. You whirl quickly, your guard up, expecting some kind of animal to confront you. Usually they stuck to roaming about at night, and your husband did a good job of keeping them away from your small home in the woods, but really you could never be too careful.

A slow, thorough scan of the woods behind you, however, reveals nothing out of the ordinary. It was probably just a bird. You shrug and turn back around, ready to pick some roses for your table, but a low growl from the other end of the clearing has you stopping dead in your tracks. 

You turn slowly, scanning, and there, just inside the tree line on the other side of the clearing; David. Your husband. 

You let out a little laugh and the nervous breath you’d been holding. “Jesus, David. You scared me! What the hell are doing out here sneaking around like that?”

You take a few steps toward him, but the look in his eyes stops you dead. You knew that look. It was the same look you’d seen your cat give to the stray mice he stalked. It was the look of a predator.

“David? Is everything okay?” You can’t help the nervous wobble in your voice, even though you know he would never hurt you. You can’t help it. And the way he’s standing—feet apart, muscles clenched, unwavering stare—is making you too anxious.

His huge chest expands as he takes a deep, long breath. His fists tighten, then relax, and if his human form had claws you knew he’d be baring them. The sight makes you uneasy, if only because there was still a good deal you didn’t exactly understand about David’s other form. You knew that sometimes he turned into a huge, hulking animal that looked like a cross between a bear and a wolf, and he used his abilities to keep the forest safe from other predators. And you knew that his kind had a sort of “mating season,” but with no set schedule that you could work out. But every once in a while he’d come back to your modest home, throw you onto your bed, and not let you out from underneath him until he wore himself out. You weren’t sure that’s what this was; he’d never come to find you in broad daylight like this.

“David, honey?” You try a softer, gentler approach. “Baby, you’re scaring me. Is everything okay?”

He seems to snap out of it, just a little. Enough to growl, barely loud enough for you to hear across the clearing. “You smell—“ he gives the air another sniff. “Fertile.”

Well. That was a surprise.

“I—what?”

He takes a step over the underbrush at the edge of the clearing, his boots bending the soft grass, keeping the shape of his footprints as he stalks slowly towards you. “I need you—I can’t—I could smell you.” His voice is still quiet, like it always is, but there’s an intensity there, and in his eyes, too, that makes you shiver.

You take an involuntary step back. His hulking figure is already too tall, even though he’s still a few feet away. “David—“

His eyes skip down your body as he keeps stalking toward you, tracing every movement, and it makes you shiver. “David, I don’t—“

“I need you,” he growls, and before you can answer, your heel strikes a root and you’re falling backwards, landing in the soft grass with a hollow oof!

One second you see the soft blue of the sky between the branches of the tree, and the next, David is on top of you. Before you know what’s happening, his wide body’s between your thighs, your dress is rucked up to your hips, and his chest is covering yours. He immediately starts attacking your neck, using his nose and forehead to tilt your head back, nosing his way down from your ear to your shoulder, using his tongue and lips to get at every inch of skin he can reach.

You gasp in surprise and dig your nails into his shoulders, not sure if you wanted to push him back or pull him closer.

“Please,” he whimpers into your neck. “Please, I need you,” he sounds so desperate, so needy, and he grinds his hips into you, accentuating his point. “Please, please, you smell so good,” he groans. “You smell so, so good, baby girl. Please.” 

He goes back to nosing around your neck, then down to sniff and kiss at your chest and shoulders. You’re already a gasping mess with the way he’s sucking on your skin and making his small whimpers. 

He grinds his hips down into yours, rolling his semi-hard cock between your legs. “Please, please,” he keeps muttering. “Please, I need to have you. Please, my love, please.”

You take in a shaky breath and dig your nails into his back when he rolls his hips against your exposed pussy. The feeling of arousal that shoots through you makes you gasp. “David!” you moan. “God, yes, okay.”

David growls into your neck, and you feel his hand fumbling around between your bodies before he shoves two of his fingers deep inside of you. The feeling of his thick has you throwing your head back, barely muffling your scream. He groans and leans forward, bracing his weight on a hand above your shoulder. He lets his face hover over yours, watching the small changes in your expression with each movement his fingers make inside of you.

Your eyes screw shut at the feeling of his calloused fingers dragging on your soft walls, and David growls above you.

“Lemme see your eyes.” His voice is rough and low, scratching out of his throat. The sound of it so close to your face makes your walls squeeze around his fingers involuntarily. He chokes on a breath above you and your eyes fly blink open hazily to scan his face. His own eyes squeeze shut, and his features are scrunch like he’s in pain, but he’s still pumping his fingers inside of you, curling them each time he drags them out of you.

You pull the nails of one hand out of his back, making him hiss and jerk his fingers inside of you. You let out a small whimper and bite your lip at the feeling, then drag your hand over his shoulder to his face. At the feeling of your fingers in his beard, his eyes fly open. They’re surprisingly lucid; usually when he got like this, his eyes were clouded and he was focused on your body, on giving and receiving pleasure. But now, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Your fingers move into his long curly hair, and you get a good grip on the strands to pull his face down to yours. He grunts in the back of his throat, then takes over the kiss, smashing his lips into yours. His tongue and teeth are all over you, and you can’t help the small moan at how thoroughly he’s working you over.

His fingers are still moving fast inside of you, rougher and quicker than before, and his thumb moves over to rub small, quick circles on your clit. You gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure, and David seizes the opportunity and plunges his tongue inside your open mouth. You moan and suck on it, dragging your nails across his back and pushing your hips up, chasing your looming orgasm.

David makes a choked noise at the sharp drag of your nails and the tightening of your walls around his fingers. He pulls away from your mouth but doesn’t go far; his lips are still touching yours when he speaks.

“God I can’t wait to be inside of you,” he grunts. “Can’t wait to fill you all the way up.” You whine at his words, reminded of the wide stretch of his cock inside of you. “You gonna come for me, little girl?”

You whine and nod as he twists his fingers inside of you, pumping faster and faster. “Please, David, please. I’m gonna come.”

He grunts and tilts his head so his mouth is on your ear. “Then come for me, beautiful. Come for me,” he growls, then drops down to sink his teeth into the exposed skin of your neck.

You almost scream with the force of your orgasm as it hits you. You bite your lips to keep the scream in, mindful of your surroundings, but your nails imbed themselves in David’s back, and your hips buck up into him, your walls tightening around his fingers, simultaneously trying to expel him and bring him in deeper.

Your body is stiff and rigid for a few blissful seconds as he works you down, mouth still on your neck. You let out a sigh and collapse back onto the ground, then gently extract your hand from his tangled hair, and pull your nails from his back. David grunts above you, pulling his teeth out of your neck. You flinch at the feeling, but sigh when he drags his tongue over the mark he made, soothing the sting and licking up the small amount of blood. 

“You’re so good for me,” he mutters against your neck, slowly drawing his fingers out of you.

You gasp at the feeling, and watch as he brings his fingers up to your mouth, pushing them against your lips. “Open up, baby girl.”

Your stomach flips, another thrill shooting through you. You let your mouth fall open obediently, your tongue slipping out to swirl around his fingers. He groans and pushes them between your lips, eyes trained on the way your mouth conforms to them, your tongue laving up and down the seam of them, gathering your wetness off his fingers. 

Suddenly he groans and yanks his fingers out. “Gotta be in you,” he growls, dropping his hand to pull his hard cock out of his pants. “Gonna fill you up, baby. Gonna get you nice and full of me,” he mumbles, dropping his forehead to your shoulder so he can look down your body and watch as he guides his cock to line up with your entrance. 

He barely gives you any time to brace yourself before he pushes his cock inside of you, growling into your ear at the way your warm walls squeeze his thick cock. “Oh, God, baby. You’re so good, so good, too good to me,” he mutters, sucking hard kisses up your neck as he lets you adjust to only half of his cock inside you.

Your nails are digging into his back again, grounding you to him as he shallowly moves inside of you, trying to work you up to his girth. You deeply appreciate it, even though you can tell it’s putting a strain on him; his eyes are closed tight, and his breathing is shallow and quick.

“God you’re just—“ a groan cuts him off, and he barely holds back his thrust.

You bite your lip and squeeze around him. “Take me, David. Take what you need.”

He lets out a pitiful whine at that, but doesn’t move his hips. “Don’t wanna hurt you,” he mumbles, face now buried in your neck. 

“Take it David.” You push your hips up and squeeze again, and he bucks into you, pushing more of his cock inside of you, making both of you moan. You rake your nails across his back. “Take it,” you moan.

He makes a choked noise and something like “God forgive me,” before his hand grabs yours and slams it into the dirt next to your head. He sinks his teeth into your neck again and snaps his hips forward, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

David lets out a gravelly growl, muffled by the skin of your neck, but nothing muffles the high pitched noise that slips out of your mouth. He squeezes his fingers around yours, then starts a deep, thorough, bruising pace. Your legs fall open farther around his hips and you moan as his thrusts get faster, harder. 

He growls into your neck and drags his teeth across your neck. “Can’t wait to fill you up.” You moan at the thought. “Gonna put a baby in you, sweet girl,” he growls. “You hear that? A baby, deep inside of you.”

You squeeze your eyes shut and whine, the thought of him filling you up, getting you pregnant, spilling himself deep inside you has you so close to coming that your walls flutter around his thrusting cock.

He moans at the feeling. “God, you’re so close aren’t you? You like that? You like me talkin’ about filling you up?”

You nod frantically, and you can feel him smile against your neck. “Good, good girl. You’re my good little girl aren’t you?”

You nod again, whimpering at how close you were, how close his words and the thrusting of his cock was getting you. “Please, please, David.”

He grunts and snaps his hips harder. “Please, what? Tell me, good girl. Tell me what you need.”

You whine and arch your back into him. “Need you. Need you to fill me up.”

He hums and nips his way back up to your ear. “What else, good girl?”

“Need you to put a baby in me, David,” you moan, digging your nails into his back, pulling him closer, deeper.

He growls and snaps his hips two, three, four times before he moans in your ear. “Take it then, good girl. Take my baby,” he growls, thrusting inside of you. Another thrust and he roars, shooting his come deep inside of you, filling you up. 

The feeling of David coming inside of you triggers your own orgasm, making you scream and convulse around him, drawing his own orgasm out, steadily milking out the rest of his come. David’s still panting heavily above you, working through his release, shallowly bucking his hips inside of you, grunting and muttering about how wonderful and amazing you feel.

You’re so exhausted and worn out that all you can do is moan and collapse back into the ground. You mumble David’s name and smooth your fingertips over his now clawed-up back.

“Mm, sorry baby,” you mutter, tracing the raised lines of your scratches.

David huffs out a laugh and braces his weight on the arm above you, slowly drawing his hunched body up. His face lifts out of your neck, and you hiss as his face touches the skin on your neck and shoulder rubbed raw by his beard.

He winces. “I’m the one that should be apologizing,” he murmurs, his other hand releasing your fingers to trace the shape of your face. His warm eyes follow his fingers, then flit across your face and neck, assessing for injuries like he always did after particularly rough sex.

You already knew he was going to beat himself up over the beard burn and his general lack of control; his brow is already starting to furrow as he looks you over. You bring your other hand up and cup his face, forcing him to meet your eyes.

“David, my love.” Your thumb traces the edge of his beard. “It’s okay, baby. I would have told you if you were hurting me.”

He shakes his head a little, eyes going back to the bite mark on your neck. “I’m sorry—“

You tug on his beard and lift your head to meet him hallway for a deep, slow, gentle kiss. “I love you, David. It’s okay,” you murmur against his lips. “It was kind of hot,” you say, blood rushing to your cheeks at the admission.

David looks at you in confusion. “Me ambushing you in the middle of the forest is hot?”

You laugh and stroke his beard. “That…and the baby stuff.”

He gives you a knowing smirk, but his cheeks still turn red. “Oh yeah?” He leans back in and presses a sweet kiss to your cheek. “You like the thought that I put a baby in you?”

You groan. “Don’t make fun of me.”

He laughs his deep barrel laugh. “’m not, baby. I like it, too.”

You smile and stroke his cheek, bringing his face back to yours, placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. “This ground is very uncomfortable, David.”

He suddenly looks horrified with himself. “Oh, God. Baby I’m so sorry.” He sits up slowly, slipping his cock out of you, making you hiss at the feeling.

He sits back on his knees and fixes his pants, but his eyes drift from his own hands to the space between your legs, making you blush. 

“David—“ You mutter, trying to bring your thighs together, but one of his hands shoots out to stop you. 

“Wait,” he murmurs. He pushes your thigh back down with one hand, and the fingers of his other hand trace the lips of your pussy. You’re suddenly aware of the feeling of his come leaking out of you, and your blush deepens when you realize that’s what he’s looking at.

“David—“ You try to close your thighs again, until you feel two of his fingers dipping through your combined wetness. “Oh, God,” you mutter, your eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his fingers collecting his leaking come and pushing it—slowly—back inside of you.

He hums, then leans back over you to catch your lip between his. You moan into his mouth as he slowly pumps his fingers.

“Gotta keep all of it, baby,” he mutters against your lips. “Gotta make sure it takes.”

You whine and squeeze around his fingers, already so sensitive. “David—“

He hums against your lips. “You got another for me?”

You bite your lip and shake your head. “Too sensitive,” you whine.

He hums and moves his thumb against your clit. “I know you can do it baby. Just one more for me. Come on, good girl, come for me, baby.”

You didn’t even think you could, but David has you coming in record time, whining and squeezing around him.

David groans and presses his lips back against yours, swallowing your noises. “There we go, sweet girl, there we go,” he mumbles against your lips.

He pulls back, carefully removing his fingers from you. Before you can even think about getting up, David’s standing next to you and scooping you up into his arms. You let out a surprised noise and wrap your arms around his shoulders automatically.

He laughs deep and quiet and presses a kiss to your forehead. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles, starting through the forest back to your small house.

You sigh and can’t fight your happy smile as you relax into his arms. “I love you,” you whisper, turning your head to press a lazy kiss to his chest.

He hums and kisses the top of your head. “I love you, too.”


End file.
